The Trouble With Trains 3
"The Trouble With Trains 3" is the third or last movie in The Trouble with Trains Series. Plot One day, Max had a conversation with Sir Clearence Porter all about the allowance. He didn't want to get a job... but Max's father thinked that he would. He wanted to go out of town, so Jeremy could say that he could do a few hours as Gary while working on some projects to hand in mind. He wanted him to keep up his allowance. And so, Sir Clearence would make him do the job as he said. At Vicarstown station, Doug and Smithy were listening to the song "I've Got You Babe" on a radio when suddenly Top Hatt wanted them to turn the music down. He wanted to find another engine again. Doug wanted him to borrow one, but it was getting tricky. When Danny arrived at the office, he was suffering frosty bites. And then Top Hatt wrote about the replacement engine and replacement for dim idler. Day 1 Reggie the Train Driver was standing with Top Hatt next to Ffarquhar engine sheds, he would say that Thomas the Tank Engine would be there in just a few minutes. He would say it was an absolute bargain. Reggie was having a conversation with him all about Max. He would rather work with him, but he said it was a collosal weight of space. Reggie and Top Hatt were at Maithwaite and Sir Clearence and Max arrived on Thomas. He would say that he gave service and bride of ownership when he's giving him. He would make Top Hatt do his best to keep him on track as he told him that he didn't want to be it. He knew why he would lose his allowance and Top Hatt needs Reggie to take Max to meet the crew in Ffarquhar sheds. At Wellsworth Sheds, the drivers (who were called Nick Thompson who is James' driver, Warren Damon who was Edward's driver, and Matthew Armstrong who was Henry's driver) were having tea and Reggie took Max to introduce them to him. They were tasting Earl Grey Tea, but not the other ones. So Max had to try it, but before he drank it, he thought it was grey. Then he asked Doc about the kind of flavoured tea and he guessed it was tately. So Max had drunk the good British tea. At the shunting yards, Reggie, Max, and Thomas were about to get already to take the coaches. Reggie showed Max how to drive Thomas and when he backed him up, Thomas back-fired and backed down on the coaches and biffed and bashed them very hard. Reggie told him to be careful, and he carefully tightened up the couplings. He, Max, and Thomas took the passenger train to Wellsworth station. When they arrived, Reggie uncoupled Thomas from the coaches as the signalman switched the points for the massive white high speed electric train to speed through. When he was gone away, Reggie wanted Max to make Thomas whistle to allow the signalman to change the switches. But, it was too late! He made Thomas puff to the incorrect direction and derailed on the switching track. Butch arrived to lift Thomas back on the tracks as Max apologizes to Sir Clearence Porter and talked about Thomas being derailed. Top Hatt arrives and wanted a steam crane like Harvey and Reggie would think that Mr. Crockett would do a reasonal job. Back at Wellsworth Sheds, Reggie and Max sent Thomas back since he met the yard manager. He wanted to be signed up and understand him. Doc asked Reggie how was Max feeling and he answered, "Pain in the mouth." Soon after that, he got a cleaning stick to clean Gordon's ash-pan. He said it's not too bad, and Max decided to do it. Day 2 Doc was onboard Gordon and Reggie asked Max however he was and Max answered that he was acting really badly. He asked Reggie what was happening today and Reggie suggested him to be a fireman. He was a qualified fireman, and he got three trains today non stop from Tidmouth Hault Station. Max suggested that he wanted to drive the diesel engines just like No. 7897. Onboard Gordon, Reggie and Max has to take the 5:00 train to Vicarstown station. Max has any sign of life and saw the conductor waving a green flag. So they started off by leaving Wellsworth and Max and Reggie had a conversation. He had three reasons to give to Max about driving the train and Reggie just made Gordon kept up steam. Back at Wellsworth, Reggie and Max had a conversation about driving a train still. He told him to keep up steam loudly enough and much about shovelling on the cab floor, and line up with Gordon on Thursday. But when this happened, Max need his beauty sleep and he told him that he has Thursday mornings off. Day 4 Back at Wellsworth Sheds in the morning, Reggie saw Max on time since he was awake. Max was on-board Gordon shoveling the coal in his firebox. When he had the bucket with him, he put some latter in it, too. The fire started to light up and the bucket caught fire. He yelled at Reggie and told him about the fiery bucket and he told him to put it onto the end of the shovel and take it away from the shed so it can burn itself off. But when Max threw the bucket into the waste container, the fire soon spread all over the Engine Sheds. Reggie called the fire brigade, and then he told them about the shed catching fire. The fire alarm rang, the three firefighters got inside Smokey, Snorkel, and Snozzle the three red fire engines and raced into action on the way to Wellsworth Sheds. They all put the fire out, and the fire faded out. Day 7 Top Hatt and Reggie had a conversation about Max. Top Hatt was saying that Max is a walking disaster area. Reggie says that company is doing well when he never keeps him without promise. Afterwards, Max came by to see Reggie if he wants to recover from pleasent incidents. Reggie plans to take Max a ride on Thomas to Vicarstown Station to look at the set around it. When Reggie, Max and Thomas arrived at Vicarstown Station, he met three people: first is Danny who is the porters in the station, second was Doug who was the station master, third is Smithy who is in charge of the ticket office, and lastly, but of course not at least, it was Stephanie who owned the cafe and Max fell in love with her whenever he said "hello" to her. And Reggie said that Top Hatt's office was upstairs, and he said he locked it when he was outside. At the waiting chairs, Danny, Doug, Smithy, and Max had a conversation when Reggie bought four tea cups and continued the conversation. Afterwards, Reggie, Max, and Thomas were heading backwards to Wellsworth Sheds. Reggie came to see Top Hatt all about the motivator. Day 15 Reggie came to see Max on-board Thomas talking about the progress making. When Dr. Emmett Brown came to meet him when he asked him if he remembered Larry's time at the party tonight. Emmett said that the party took places at Lou's Cafe at 7:30am. At Lou's Cafe, everyone enjoyed Larry's retirement while Reggie and Max were eating steak, broccoli, and mashed potatoes and drinking cola. Reggie would say that Henry was what he need to run the branch line. He said that he was a great steamer, strong and sound good. The manager asked if Reggie wanted to see Emmett, and Emmett asked his darling if he liked jewelry and she slapped his face with a pastry. He said that he was punched before a punch-line. Lucas gave attention to the people to welcome Larry Thompson, the stage at the man in hour. Larry started conversation to the drivers for 40 years of railway work and seventeen premier of the Island of Sodor. After it, Reggie and Max were about to leave and Max wanted the Pratchett's four ecks and then they have a word with Stephanie. When Lou's Cafe was closing, Emmett Brown and Huey Walters were talking. Lucas told everyone the restaurant would close in case people didn't have to go home and couldn't stay in any more. Day 15/Day 16 In the middle of the night, Emmett Brown quickly came back home as Marty McFly knocked on the door of his house to share a flat. Marty guesses that Emmett has more than 6''' '''pints to be exact 10 things. Next to the DeLorean, Marty said that Emmett was his best mate and then threw him in the couch and toppled backwards and slept. He would see him first thing in the morning while Emmett was sleeping. Day 16 The next morning at 8:45am (quarter to nine in the morning), Emmett Brown was trying to search for the channel to watch Thomas the Tank Engine while Marty was cleaning up food scraps from the DeLorean Time Machine. He saw him before asking Emmett that he wouldn't believe the television show and he said hang-over. Marty came out of Emmett Brown's house to say good morning to Reggie. As usual, Reggie drove Caroline back to Wellsworth Sheds to meet Max. He talked to him all about the last night that Max was talking to Stephanie, and he didn't get a chance to see him. Max wanted to help him prove him wrong, and Reggie wanted him to do it himself to prove he was a real Railway man. Busily, Reggie drove Gordon and Max drove Thomas. Day 30 Max came inside Wellsworth Engine Sheds to talk to some other drivers. Nick knew T.K. Maxine (Thor Kemarda), and Max asked who was him and Matthew answered that he was the Chief Examiner who drove Stephenson's Rocket. Reggie was reminding Max that it was Judgement Day. A few days later, T.K. Maxine arrived at the scene and approached at Reggie. T.K. asked that Reggie wasn't expecting him and Reggie answered that no one expected and then introduced Max. And then, he said hello to him and made him start off to oil up Gordon. And then, T.K. said that it was adequate and then he would ride inside Gordon's cab to observe his technique. On-board Gordon, T.K. had made Max do wrong into the main examination. Steadily, Max drove Gordon in a tight posistion as he drove carefully on the tracks. Not long ago, former operator Larry Thompson had been gone from the Vicarstown signalling tower and the signalling system on the computer has a critical error. When Max continued driving Gordon up to Vicarstown station, the computer still had critical error and the points set to the massive white high speed electric train's line and had caught the wheel of the passenger coach and derailed. Reggie and Max arrived at the scene of a disaster after arriving at Vicarstown station. He said that the new signalling equipment controls the points and something must be wrong here. Danny, Doug, Smithy, Stephenie and Sir Clearence Porter arrived to see what was the matter, and then they all heard an unexpected sound, it was No. 7897 and was coming straight to pass through Vicarstown station before he leaves for the Mainland. Reggie panicked about the malfunction affecting the points. Max came up with an idea: A radio to radio, the train driver of No. 7897 to stop the train to crash at the back end of Gordon's coaches and a red caboose cutting through. He suddenly ran upstairs to Top Hatt's office and begged to use the radio equipment. Up ahead, No. 7897 was cheerfully gliding down the line when the driver heard Max on the radio to stop him. Not so dangerous, No. 7897 frequently applied the brakes just in time and nearly hit the red caboose behind Gordon's passenger coaches. Reggie came to see Max that he did a great job on stopping No. 7897 just in time. He decided to do something to get a new signalling system and Top Hatt made a note: "Replacement for Hal 9000 signalling system." From colour to monochrome, Max and Stephanie had gone for a date. Thomas had entered full service and pulled coaches by himself. 50 years later, it was soon popular that Top Hatt raised funds for Percy the Small Engine and with funds for Henry the Green Engine, Edward the Blue Engine, and James the Red Engine. Finally, the whole story halted as the flash animation of Mario announcing that "The Trouble with Trains" series came to an end. He would say that they would return to the Island of Sodor. From now on, the boilers remained silent, the water tanks empty and the fire-boxes cold. At the end of the movie, Gordon shunted his passenger coaches back to the shunting yards, and No. 7897 also known as the massive white high-speed electric train took a well-earned rest into the siding. Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Henry and Gordon got back to Tidmouth Sheds and went happily to sleep as the ending credits scrolled. After the ending credits, Edward, James, Thomas, Percy, and Gordon whistled loudly, and Henry pulled the express passenger train away, whistling nearby as the movie ended. Characters *Reggie *Max Porter *Sir Clearence Porter *Top Hatt *T. K. Maxx *Danny *Doug *Smithy *Stephenie *Larry Thompson *Huey Walters *Marty McFly *Doc Emmett L. Brown *Smokey (debut) *Blake McDowell (debut) *Justin Furneaux (debut) *Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) *George McFly (cameo) *Edward (whistling cameo) *Henry (Casey Jones & regular cameo) *James (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Rafael James (does not speak) *Leah Johnson (does not speak) *Mr. Crockett (does not speak) *Snozzle (does not speak) *Snorkel (does not speak) *Jennifer Parker (does not speak) *Clara Clayton Brown (does not speak) *Jules Brown (does not speak) *Verne Brown (does not speak) *Thomas (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *Percy (does not speak) *Massive White Electric Train (does not speak) *Jules Verne Train (does not speak) *DeLorean Time Machine (does not speak) *Harvey (indirectly mentioned) Locations *Wellsworth *Vicarstown Landmarks *Shunting Yards *Wellsworth Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Doc's House *Lou's Cafe *Sodor Fire Station Differences from TurboJ's *Strong language has been removed in the remake: **Reggie said, "Pain in the mouth." (much like the episode from The Justice Friends from Dexter's Laboratory) after Dr. Emmett L. Brown asked how things are going with Max Porter. **After the bucket caught fire, Max Porter exclaimed "Jeez Louise!" **After the train derailed, Reggie says "Shoot!" *The yard among the sheds have more tracks to make it look like Tidmouth Sheds. *Some of the Desk Railway Engines have different roles: **Edward has the role of Lady Nan. **Henry has the role of C.&I.J.R.46000 Class. **James has no role, but it is unknown until Island Of Sodor Chronicles. **Percy has the role of the S.D.R. J-74 Tank Engine. *Vicarstown has the different station as City Lines Station, which is the 7997 LEGO CITY Train Station. *The Sodor Fire Station is made of cardboard, but the model maker didn't have enough money to buy the actual LEGO version. *Railwayman's Gloves became Lou's Café, which there is a drawn menu behind Lucas. *Instead of driving a bike, Reggie drove Caroline back to Wellsworth Sheds. *T.K. Maxine wears a different outfit. Trivia * A few references were made throughout the film: ** Thomas backing up to the coaches and pulled them away at the shunting yards. This is a reference of Thomas' Train. ** The rescue scene pays homage to the rescue scene of every Fireman Sam episodes with three firefighters getting in Smokey, Snorkel, and Snozzle and driving down to the rescue. ** Marty McFly knocks on the door of Doc's House where Doc Brown opens the door for him is a reference to the first Back to the Future film where Marty went back to November 5th, 1955. * Sir Topham Hatt's grab for more engines began in The Trouble with Trains 2...but his grab for engines didn't fully happen until after The Trouble with Trains 3, when he bought a goods engine, four tank engines, a few tender engines, and a couple other engines. * In the LEGO form, Ffarquhar Sheds had two berths for unknown reasons because the model maker didn't have enough money to buy more 10027 LEGO World City Engine Sheds. ** During the final cut, it is Wellsworth Sheds. * Thomas gained a backfiring action. However, in Island of Sodor Chronicles, he dropped the backfiring action. * When the red fire engines race to the rescue, this town has revealed several things: ** Wonder Red (Super Why!) talking to Lucas and Guitar Girl. ** Mr. Crockett with Butch towing Lucas' old car. ** A TurboJ Productions billboard. ** Princess Presto (Super Why!) chatting with Rainbow after he exits Maxi Mart. ** Yoshi exiting M.C. Bunn ** Jules and Verne with the Jules Verne Train. * Doug, Marty McFly, Huey, and Larry Thompson are the only characters who spoke with their mouths closed. * Henry was used as the ICRR No. 382 for Casey Jones from the show "Casey Jones". * T.K. Maxx was named after the British version of the store "T.J. Maxx". * Annie and Clarabel were supposedly to appear in the film, but they were cut due to unknown reasons until the first series of the pilot series and television series. ** However, the model maker didn't have enough money to buy the parts for them. * James was originally supposed to appear in the scene at Ffarquhar Engine Sheds, but replaced by Percy when the male narrator saying "It was so popular that Top Hatt raised for funds for another tank engine.". ** However, he appeared next to the engine sheds after Thomas and Percy pecked out of the engine sheds as Edward, Henry and James arrived. Although they appeared in Tidmouth Sheds waiting for Gordon, Thomas, and Percy. *This film marks the first of several things: **The first series to use the same fire rescue theme from the classic series of Fireman Sam. ** The second time, in which the viewer can see the engine sheds from the inside instead of just the outside. Also this marks the first appearance for the engine sheds. ** The first episode, in which an antagonist was shown. In this case, it was Max's father. ** For the first time, Smokey spoke before Snorkel and Snozzle had spoken on Thomas Meets His New Friends. * This film also marks the last of a few things: ** The last film to feature Gordon as the tertiary character. However, in Thomas & Friends: Continued, Reggie takes over the role as the tertiary character. Thomas will take over as the main character as well. ** The last film to have the Thomas & Friends characters without speaking roles. ** The last film to have strong language. Goofs * When Danny says "How're you doin'?" to Max, Reggie nearly tipped over. * A Lego-built tripod was in between and in front two berths of Ffarquhar Sheds when Henry arrived. * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy gained the incorrect whistle sounds before the Island of Sodor Chronicles. Borrowed Soundtrack * I Got You Babe - Sonny & Cher * Night Mail - Benjamin Britten * AIR - Alton Towers More music to come... Deleted Scenes *Scenes for Thomas driving forwards with his coaches instead of reversing backwards without them. *The English subtitles for Microsoft Sam had been replaced to singing English subtitles where the scenes were used in sing-along songs. *The scene where Thomas went past Wellsworth station where he entered full service had the coaches and caboose onto the back end of the train. Night Mail Night Mail is a 1936 documentary film about a London, Midland & Scottish Railway (L.M.S.) mail train from London to Scotland, produced by the GPO Film Unit. A poem by W. H. Auden was written for it, used in the closing few minutes, as was music by Benjamin Britten. The film was directed by Harry Watt and Basil Wright, and narrated by John Grierson and Stuart Legg. The Brazilian filmmaker Alberto Cavalcanti was sound director.[1] The steam locomotive featured in the film was the Royal Scot No. 6115 Scots Guardsman, built in 1927.[2] The film has become a classic of its own kind, much imitated by adverts and modern film shorts. Characters *Reggie (does not speak) *Marty McFly (does not speak) *Doc. Emmett L. Brown (does not speak) *Danny (does not speak) *Doug (does not speak) *Smithy (does not speak) *Max Porter (does not speak) *Stephanie (does not speak) *Lucas (does not speak) *Bobby (does not speak) *Jennifer Parker (does not speak) *The Monster (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Edward (does not speak) Trivia *The short version features the 46,000 class steam locomotive, pulling the midnight mail train around the Desk Railway created by TurboJ. *The rebooted version features Henry pulling the Night Mail train from Ulfstead to Knapford. *Stock Footaged Images of Super Why! Episodes (Hansel & Gretal: A Healthy Adventure & Bedtime for Bear) and The Trouble With Trains 3 are shown. Deleted Scenes *The coloured version has the camera facing the tracks. It was used in "Let's Have A Race!". *The coloured version has the scenes of Henry pulling the mail train. It was used in "The Island Song". Gallery The Trouble with Trains 3 001.JPG|Max Porter with Sir Clearence Porter The Trouble with Trains 3 007.JPG The Trouble with Trains 3 010.JPG|Inside Top Hatt's Office The Trouble with Trains 3 032.JPG|Top Hatt writing The Trouble with Trains 3 002.JPG The Trouble with Trains 3 005.JPG The Trouble with Trains 3 013.JPG|Sir Clearence Porter onboard Thomas The Trouble with Trains 3 035.JPG The Trouble with Trains 3 044.JPG The Trouble with Trains 3 046.JPG The Trouble with Trains 3 050.JPG The Trouble with Trains 3 058.JPG Videos File:The Trouble With Trains 3 - Original File:The Trouble With Trains 3 - Remake Also See It On TurboJUK Wiki Category:Specials Category:Vhs